The Real Me
by FallenBird
Summary: Tsuna has a secret that he will not tell anyone, not his twin brother, his mother or even the rest of the Arcobaleno's. He will keep this secret until the day comes to reveal who he really is, but of course everything comes with a price. AU, SkyArco!27 R&R
1. Chapter 1

**FallenBird: Decided to add in another story. I'm sorry I could help but do this one anymore, I just needed to type this out as soon as it made contact with my creative side. Please don't judge me!**

 **Warnings: AU, OC involved, SkyArco!27, Language, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it all belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

Tsuna felt himself shiver as he knew that something was going to happen, something that he would not like, he turned his head to stare at his twin brother. It was the beginning of class and his brother was with his friends or guardians. Tsuna knew that his brother thought that he didn't know anything but the brunet knew all that was going on with them. He knew of the Varia battles and he also knew about what was going to happen.

He looked down at his chest and gave a painful smile as clutched the item around his neck. He has had this important item for seven years, since he was eight. He remembers how he got it.

 _Eight year old Tsuna was out playing in the park as Nana and his brother were celebrating Ieyasu's birthday, well technically their birthday, and he was told to go to his room. He was swinging himself on the swing in the park and he was all alone considering it was ten o'clock._

 _Tsuna was looking at the ground when all of a sudden a pair of shoes came into his view, he looked up all the way up and saw a man with a mask along with an iron hat that has a checkered design that is drawn on and a metal eye-mask. The mask has a scar on the left cheek and another checkered pattern on the right cheek. He has on a dark trench coat with dark pants and was using a cane as he walked._

 _The man, Tsuna not knowing just guessing, was staring down at him as he let a small smirk come on his face._

 _"Why are you here all alone." The man with the iron mask asked the small brunet._

 _"My mama and brother are out celebrating and I was told to leave." Tsuna answered, for some reason not wanting to lie to the man. The man in return frowned before taking out a small white box and offered it to him. "What's this?"_

 _"It's a present from me to you, Happy Birthday Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man said as he watched the brunet reach out and took the present in his small chubby hands. "Take god care of this for me."_

 _Tsuna's brown eyes widen as he took the present, he then looked up to give the man a big smile. "Thank you, no one has ever given me a present before. I will treasure it."_

 _"Wear that on your fourteenth birthday." The man said before disappearing into the darkness. Tsuna listened to him and skipped home happy that he got his first ever present._

 ** _Six Years Later_**

 _On his fourteenth birthday Tsuna took out the white box and took out the item seeing that it was a orange pacifier. Tsuna watched as it became attached to his chest and would not move. He panicked as he tried to take it off when all of a sudden memories of the previous owner entered his mind, filling his head with the information of the item around his neck began to pour into his head. Tsuna fell to his knees as the images caused him to get a headache. When everything was in his brain the brunet was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling, now knowing why this was given to him._

 _"I will protect this with my life, even if I know that this shortens my life span." Tsuna said as he was falling to the world of darkness. "I made a promise and I will complete it."_

Ever since then he has been training trying his best to control his flames and use them to his advantage. He of course had to hide the pacifier from the Sun Arcobaleno and how did he do that, he sneaked out one weekend to head to Italy when he heard his brother was going to get a home tutor and paid the Mist Arcobaleno for a chain to hide his Pacifier and then used the chain to have the Pacifier not glow. He then grabbed a random chain and turned his pacifier into a necklace to not cause any suspicion he grabbed a black cloth and tied it around the pacifier.

He heard his brothers laughter along with his friends, Tsuna felt envy as he always wanted friends but it was his brother that got everything he ever wanted. While he always got the leftovers but never said anything. He knew he has a little longer to live and he was okay with it.

He heard the ring of the bell and knew that class has begun. He sighed as he realized that the teacher he least likes will be the one to teach them first.

As he entered Tsuna felt his vision go dark as he began to see the things in the future.

 _Tsuna smiled to himself as he entered **his** territory. He knew what was going to happen and to say the least he was more than ready for what was about to happen, even if it meant him sacrificing his life. He was welcomed with the owner of the mansion he was standing before, he looked up and gave the man an honest smile while the man in turn gave him a mischievous one._

 _"Are you prepared. I know you know whats going to happen next, right." The man said as he welcomed the brunet into his home._

 _"I do and I am more than prepared for it." Tsuna said as he entered the house. The next thing the brunet blacked out._

Tsuna was brought back into the real world just as the teacher slammed one of the books in his hands onto his desk. The brunet looked up and was met with angry brown eyes.

"Care to repeat what I just said, Dame-Tsuna." Nezu-sensei said as he glared down at the brunet. When Tsuna did not answer the man let out a angry sigh befre speaking again. "Why can't you be more like your brother, I wished some other teacher would have to deal with you then me."

He then began his lesson again after doing his daily Torture-Dame-Tsuna routine, while the class laughed at the brunet's misery all but a few couple of people who frowned at the man's words all the while Tsuna didn't really care about anything at all.

He turned his attention back to the window doing nothing more than to think about the vision he saw.

 _'So it's like that then,'_ Tsuna turned to look at his brother who was taking notes before returning to his thoughts. _'By the looks of it they have three more days, or less.'_

The bell rang for lunch signaling break time for all the people on campus and the brunet took his lunch to go eat somewhere else, or so he thought seeing as he was currently being stopped by his brother's twin.

"Yes?" Tsuna was unsure of what to do, they hardly talked to each other at home and Tsuna knew all he needed to know of each and every Arcobaleno. So now he knew that the sun Arcobaleno wanted something and he was going to do everything in his power to make his plan work.

"Follow me Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he walked out of the classroom and into the hallway leading the brunet to what looked like the roof top, just before going up the last stair way the brunet felt someone watching them. He quickly turned his head to see who it was but only managing to catch a mob of red hair. Frowning he immediately knew who that was/

 _'So it has begun.'_ Tsuna thought as he ignored the spy for the sake of not ruining the future. He walked through the double doors of the entrance to the roof top of the school. "Why am I here, Reborn?"

Instead of answering the baby walked to the blond haired teen, that happened to be his twin brother. Reborn jumped and landed a kick to his head watching as his student fell face first to the ground.

"Reborn!" Ieyasu said as he got up and rubbed the back of his head to lessen the pain. "Why did you do that for!"

"I need you attention for what I am going to say." Reborn said as he stood before the three teens. "Dame-Tsuna will be joining you guys during lunch. You all need to strengthen your bond as a famiglia."

"What!" Ieyasu said as he stared at his brother in disbelief while Gokudera looked angry and Yamamoto had a smile on his face but looked warily at Tsuna. "But why so sudden."

"Shut it." Reborn said as he pulled out his Leon gun. "Family is suppose to stick together not matter the problem. So now you all either get along or face the consequences."

"I'd rather not hang out with the look-alike if Juudaime." Gokudera said as he sneered at the brunet.

"Haha, I'm sure that it will be fun right Ieyasu." Yamamoto said. "Come sit down with us!"

"Oi baseball freak!"

Tsuna felt rejected, he knew his brother's friends will never come to accept them so he should be used to their snarky remarks, their fake smiles and everything else. So he did the only right thing to do, he turned and walked back down the stairs ignoring the cries 'Come back' and the ones 'Don't ever come back' as he walked down he was stopped by the head perfect.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as he was five feet away from the small brunet.

"Senpai." Tsuna answered with a bow before continuing his walk and further ignoring the perfect. Tsuna closed his eyes as he disappeared in the turn. Looking for a place to eat his own lunch in peace. He felt that the hell will just begin that day, and by the end of the three days it will all be over, or so he hoped.

 _'Please, please let them all be safe and come back in one piece. I'm begging you with all my heart.'_ Tsuna thought as he ate his lunch in silence.

The second the bell rang Tsuna knew it was going to happen in that very moment as he walked behind his brother and his friends. He stopped when he saw the familiar blob of red appear in front of him watching as if waiting for the perfect time to make his move. Just as Gokudera and Yamamoto left the two of them alone the red blob made his move.

"Ah! Reborn it's the ten year bazooka!" Ieyasu said as he watched the bazooka make a bee line for his tutor, he waited for said baby to move. Reborn smirked as he made a move to dodge the bazooka only to frown as he couldn't move his body, it seemed like it was frozen. Ieyasu and Tsuna watched as the bazooka swallowed Reborn before seemingly to disappear. The brunet turned to see the red blob leaving the scene with something purple in his hand.

"Reborn!" Ieyasu's voice rang out through the smoke. "Reborn, where are you. Oh well, he can take care of himself and he knows Namimori so he should be back to the house during dinner."

With that Ieyasu walked home without a care in the world leaving Tsuna staring at his back with a longing sad look.

"I prey for your safety, fratellino." Tsuna said as he turned his back to the way to his house, going in the opposite direction. "For you and all of your friends. For now I will need to start the preparation for what is to come."

With that the small brunet walked inside Namimori shrine, setting up everything that needed to be done. "Good luck future me, good night to me."

Brown eyes closed as a slumber took hold of them.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me how I did in this story, I would like to hear all of your thoughts.**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: AU, OC involved, SkyArco!27, Language, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it all belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Answers to my Reviews:**

 **Amiacifi: Thank you for reading, and to answer your question Viper is the type of person who could care less about anything, if you give him money to keep his mouth shut then Viper will do just that. All Viper cares about is money so I decided why not. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **g02sleep: Yes I also love this kind of Tsuna, I just thought this was the perfect way to have Tsuna in this story. Thank you for review!**

 **Ryuu and Natsu: Thank you for reviewing, and as for Tsuna dying, well you're going to have to read the story to find out what's going to happen ;)**

 **lightningclaire: Thank you for reading and reviewing, and as for that happening to Tuna, well your going to have to read and wait to see!**

 **Sydney Jane Dale: I am sorry that the plot is rushed, starting in this chapter it will begin to slow down just bare with me for a while. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

 **KnB2920: Thank you for reading and reviewing, here is the next chapter, longer than the previous one. Hope its up to your taste.**

 **FallenNiji: Thank you for reading and leaving a review, here's the next chapter ready to be read by all of you wonderful people.**

 **idyazrhyma: Thank you for reviewing and reading, I hope this chapter is up for your tastes.**

 **helen98: Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope that you will also like this chapter.**

 **ErisShadow: Thanks for taking an interest in this story, also for reviewing and reading.**

 **Belle'Masque: I wish I could answer your question but then that would spoil the plot for this story. I do apologize, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Gracias por leer y revisar! Espero que te guste este capitulo!**

 **Haou246: Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you will also love this chapter.**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **SkyBlue24: Yes I have noticed that they do that so I decided to start right to the future Arc and then go on from there. The chapters will get longer so just wait for that. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **animatronic29: Thank you for reviewing and reading, here's the next chapter.**

 **R-Ace27: I'm happy that you took an interest in this story. Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

 **doremishine itsuko: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Wao, I did not expect to get this much reviews for the first chapter, it makes me really happy to see that you guys like story, I am really happy that I took the chance to post it instead of not posting it at all.**

 **Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _With that the small brunet walked inside Namimori shrine, setting up everything that needed to be done. "Good luck future me, good night to me."_

 _Brown eyes closed as a slumber took hold of them._

The next time brown eyes opened was when the Arcobaleno Trail was about to begin, Tsuna got up and off the bed that he had set up. He went to go get changed in his traditional outfit, well the one that the man with the Iron hat left for him left behind for him.

It was a long sleeved orange shirt, that was a little tight, and black baggy pants. He also had on a brown cloak that hid his face from the view of others. Once he deemed himself ready he walked out of the shrine and decided to go look for his twin brother.

He saw how he dealt with Colonnello's trail, how Ieyasu and Gokudera worked so well together as they both beat the Rain Arcobaleno, the trail of combat. He didn't bother to go back home, not wanting to go and see _them_ celebrating as he was once again ignored his presence. The next day, it was his Cloud Arobaleno's trail, the trail of charisma, he watched as Mammon went around Namimori disguised as Ieyasu, how Mammon provoked Mukuro and Hibari. He saw how they all worked well Ieyasu worked by himself, seeing as Mukuro and Hibari were too bust fighting.

Before Tsuna could learn more about his brother he felt three presence coming his way, he immediately jumped away from there making sure to put some distance from the three Arcobalenos that were searching for him.

"Not bad, Reborn, Lal and Colonnello." Tsuna muttered from his new angle of the three.

"Damn they got away." Lal said as she had her shot gun in her hand.

"Hm." Reborn said as he did a search on the area.

"They couldn't have gone far, kora!" Colonnello said as he took out his sniper.

Tsuna decided to leave at that very moment, not wanting to take a chance at being found out. Jumping tree to tree he went back to his temporarily hide out, not even bothered by the fact that his brother and mother never questioned his disappearance.

The next trail was Mammon's, Mist Arcobaleno's, Trail of Adaptivity. He saw as Yamamoto, Ieyasu and Ryohei solved the riddles given to them by the mist guardian. He was following behind them as secretively as he could, how all three of them ran all over Namirmori trying to solve the puzzle and save the orange haired girl. He snorted at the thought of Mammon taking a hostage without being paid for the return of it.

He watched as the next trail began, Fon's trail of Leadership, with Ieyasu, Lambo, surprisingly Haru, and I-pin run around the school grounds trying to catch the Storm Arcobaleno. He gave a laugh at how Ieyasu caught the storm guardian, who knew Hibari would have 'helped' his sky.

He then went home to get ready for his turn for tomorrow, he looked back at the scene and smirked.

"Be ready for mt trail, Ieyasu, the trail of Tolerance." Tsuna whispered as he disappeared just as Reborn, Lal and Colonnello jumped in the place he was watching from.

"Damnit, kora!"

"Not again."

"Who could it be."

As morning arouse Tsuna walked to the Sawada residence, he of course bumped into Haru and Kyoko, thinking of the new addition to his plan he waled up to them.

"Excuse me," He called out to them in a low whisper watching as they both turned to look at him. "I am looking for Sawada Ieyasu, do you know where he lives?"

"Hahi! Are you a friend of Ieyasu!" Haru said as she took a better look at the mysterious man in front of her.

"Oh yes a very important friend." Tsuna said as he smiled at her.

"We can take you there, we were actually on our way to his house." Kyoko said as she smiled at him to which his grew bigger.

"Thank you very much, please lead the way ladies." Tsuna said as he bowed to them. "Please call me Tsunayoshi."

"Please call Haru Haru!" Haru said as she also bowed.

"I'm Kyoko, it's nice to meet you." Kyoko said as she gave a bow to Tsuna.

Then they all went to the direction of the Sawada residence.

"Where are you from, Tsunayoshi." Kyoko asked as she lead the way.

"I'm from around here actually, just never knew how to get to Ieyasu's house we met some time ago." Tsuna answered, somewhat hoping that they would get the hint, but sadly they didn't.

"Are you new here? Is that why." Haru said as she walked next to him.

 _'Are you kidding me, they don't get it!'_ Tsuna thought as he kept a smile on his face, not giving away his thoughts. "You can say that."

When they arrived at the Sawada residence, he pushed the button and waited for someone to answer the door, he heard foot steps running down the stairs and heard in amusement as the person apparently tripped on one of the steps.

The door opened and there was Ieyasu, in noting but a white shirt with blue and white stripe pants.

"Haru! Kyoko!" Ieyasu yelled as he stared at the two girls in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came so someone can see you again!" Haru said as she tugged someone from behind her. "This is Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi?" Ieyasu said as he saw the kid his height, well maybe a little shorter than him, stand in the middle of the two girls.

"Un, he said he was looking for you and that he knew you so we brought him here." Kyoko said as she stepped closer to the blond.

"Oh, um hello..." Ieyasu said, then something caught his attention. The object that caught his attention was the thing around the person's neck. It was an orange pacifier, and it appeared to be stuck on his chest just like all the other's Arcobaleno's. "Wait you are-GAH!"

Reborn appeared from behind the blond and landed in front of Tsuna he stared at the orange pacifier.

"Who are you." Reborn said. "Why is it stuck on you and not around a chain or anything."

"A lot of questions from you, the Sun Arcobaleno huh." Tsuna said as he smiled at Reborn. "You will get your answers but not now, later. Shall we go."

Tsuna turned around and began to walk to the shopping district.

"Dame-Ieyasu what are you doing, hurry up the trail has already begun." Reborn said as he kicked the teen towards the brunet. "I need to go and do some research."

Ieyasu followed every order that the brunet told him, carrying bags and bags of candy and video games. Along with things for Haru and Kyoko, but of course he left the bags with the blond. As they went to sit down Tsuna took a bag and checked the contents only to frown at one of the games he bought.

"Ieyasu, can you go back to this store and get me the other version, this one is the wrong one." Tsuna said as he turned to face the blond.

"Huh? What's wrong with that one." Ieyasu said as he went over and took a look at the game.

"It's not the version that I want, that's whats wrong." Tsuna said as he waved the game in front of his face.

"Fine." Ieyasu said as he took the game and the bag before walking back to the many game stores that they had walked into and bought games from.

"Now then." Tsuna said as he turned to look at the two girls in front of them, but then someone else walked up to them. "Why don't you come and join us, Chrome."

"E-Eh." Chrome said as she walked to them, uncertain.

"Chrome!" Both Haru and Kyoko said as they walked to the purple haired teen and grabbed her to come and sit with them.

"Hello." Tsuna said as he waved at the brunet. "Now, I have a question that I hope you will all answer."

The girls looked at him and waited for the question to be asked.

"What do you all think of Sawada Ieyasu?" Tsuna said as he waited for an answer, he could tell that Lal, Colonnello and Reborn were all staring at him trying to see who he really was.

"H-Hahi!" Haru said as she blushed. "Ieyasu is my prince charming."

Tsuna let a warm smile show on his face before turning to look at the next girl. Chrome looked at him through the only eye and she blushed before answering.

"He's my connection to someone important to me." Chrome said as she looked away from the teen in front of her.

Tsuna also gave her a warm smile before looking at the last one.

"He's someone you can out your trust on, and rely on." Kyoko said with a smile.

 _'So he is important to every single one of them.'_ Tsuna said as he leaned on his hand. "Hmm, that's good what about the other twim."

He just has to ask them about him, curious to see what they are going to say about him.

"Who?" Haru said as sh tilted her head to the side. Then it clicked, "Oh you mean his brother Tsunayoshi?"

"Hm, I can't say anything about him." Kyoko said as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"I-I never talked to him so I can't say anything as well." Chrome said as she turned her gaze back on him.

Tsuna frowned at the words they said, it's like they were avoiding the topic about him. As if mentioning his name was a taboo. _'Ieyasu what the hell did you tell them about me.'_

Just then the blond came back out of breath with the same bag.

"I-I'm back." Ieyasu said as he gave the bag to the brunet. Tsuna smiled back at him, hiding the thoughts in the back of his head for later. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Ieyasu." Tsunsa said as he grabbed the bag and took it into his arms. "Now then can you go and get some drinks for us, all this has made me thirsty."

"We can go!" Haru said as she stood up with Kyoko and Chrome. "We will be back in a couple of minutes."

The two teens watched them walk away before Ieyasu turned to look back at the brunet.

"So, who are you?" Ieyasu asked as he stared at what he assumed to be his eyes.

Tsuna smirked at the teen before laughing softly. "That will be answered in due time my friend."

Meanwhile Reborn thought to himself. ' _Why did The Sky Boss ask for the twin of the brunet.'_ Just then something hit him, and it hit him hard. _'Where is the brown haired kid?'_

Before the brunet can tell the blond of whether he passed or failed they were surrounded by people in black who had weapons out. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, so the box weapons are now being created and these are the prototypes. He took a stance and got ready for the battle. But then Ieyasu took the battle into his hands, moments after Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei jumped out and began to attack. Tsuna stepped down and watched with a painful smile, the sight in front of him is one that he longed for, one that he wishes would happen to him one day.

As soon as all the enemies were taken out the brunet walked up to his brother and smiled at him. Offering his thanks he continued, "You pass this trail, Sawada Ieyasu, bring your ring out and accept this."

Ieyasu did as he was told and watched as his ring glowed orange before dying down, he looked up to thank the Sky Arcobaleno but found him gone. Reborn and the others were shocked, he was just there and they have already lost sight of him when they looked at the blond teen.

Tsuna was on one of the trees, hiding from the view of all of them he gave them one last look before disappearing like usual.

The next trail was the Sun trail, Reborn's trial of Leadership for being Vongola Decimo. Here Tsuna saw all seven guardians, well six considering that Ieyasu did not want to hurt Reborn. One by one they were all defeat with Ieyasu being the last on to go. Tsuna then hears what Reborn tells Ieyasu, and he grimaced at the words.

"You are not fit to be Vongola Decimo, you have failed the trail with the lowest points possible." Reborn said as he turned his back and walked away from the blond who stared at him in shock.

Tsuna sighed at the turn of events, not like he didn't see it coming.

When the rest of the guardians wake up, with Hibari and Lambo gone, they went to ask Reborn for a second chance. As soon as the words left their mouths the last Arcobaleno shows up and attacks them all. Tsuna watched as the green haired baby breaks the law of the Arcobaleno Pact. Attacking all of them, even going as far as sending missiles to Hibari and Lambo. Tsuna jumped down to help and was faced to face with one of the prototypes of the box weapons.

"Verde, you have broken the Arcobaleno Pact." Tsuna said as he readied his fist. "That means we can step in and help right."

Verde had his eyes on him as he saw the orange pacifier.

"Since when did we have a Sky Arcobaleno?" Verde asked.

"Since nine years ago." Tsuna said but then he froze, Verde shot something out and it was over all seven of them, seeing as all Arcobaleno's have reunited all together once again. When the object was over their heads Verde pressed a button and green dust began to fall down. Tsuna fell to one knee as the dust paralyzed his body, hurting him in the process.

"What is this?" Lal said as she fell to both her knees.

"Reborn!"

Tsuna heard Ieyasu call out to the Sun Guardian. He heard the words that they were whispering about, Tsuna saw six pawns take hold of the other Arcobalenos, he knew he couldn't do anything and waited for an opening. When he saw one he didn't hesitate to tell the Vongola Decimo.

"Ieyasu what are you doing!" Tsuna yelled out to him, he had one eye closed as he saw the lobster winning against the blond. "Has all the things that Reborn done for you leave your damn brain or what!"

Ieyasu seemed to have snapped out of it as he turned to look at him then at Reborn, seeing as he was unable to move and in great pain. Next thing Ieyasu made his resolve stronger and overpowered the lobster going to free the Arcobaleno from the machines. Afterwords the Vongola tag teamed with the Arcobaleno's and manages to defeat Verde.

As Ieyasu got his Lightning Trail he turned to Reborn to get a rematch only to have the Arcobaleno shake his head and say that he had already passed, Tsuna watched as the Decimo collected the prove of him passing the Arcobaleno Trial, as soon as the light disappeared all seven colors flew up and exploded like fireworks. Then little particles fell down on all of them, they were the colors of the rainbow. Tsuna looked up and smiled at the scene, he felt a tear drop fall down his cheeks as he realized one thing but kept it to himself.

He turned his head to see his brother smiling and being congratulated by his guardians, he turned and left the scene heading back to the hide out while making sure that no one noticed him leaving.

 _'Let us meet in the future, everyone.'_ Tsuna thought as he entered the Shrine and went to change back into his normal clothes before laying back down on the bed. _'For now I will need to go into slumber once again, maybe this will be my last.'_

 **In the Future**

Ieyasu was on the ground with Shoichi's head on his knees. He was silent throughout the entire time Shoich explained to them of what had happened to all the other parallel words except to this one, of how they were all conquered and destroyed by Byakuran. Of how he had planned all of this when he saw this future and how it was the only world where he had met with Ieyasu, of how Ieyasu is not really dead because he was shot with a Deathperation shot, a special shot that leaves the body in a state of dead.

"And yet we lost..." Ieyasu said as he listened to the story. He looked down at the ground in confusion and sadness while his guardians all blamed themselves for the lost of Choice. "Without even knowing how important this was for you, or how you felt about it."

"Haha, that's right." Byakuran said as he and his guardians walked to him. "You lose. It's too bad, even though you know me so well Sho-chan."

"Byakuran!" Ieyasu said.

"In the end none of you could defeat me in any world, now as what we have promised." Byakuran said as he gave Ieyasu a smile. "I will be taking all of your Vongola Rings but now how should I deal with the rest of you guys."

Shoichi looked at Byakuran and spoke, "Hold on, you have also promised me something. The last time we played Choice in collage and I won you told me that the next time we play choice you would give me a handicap of naming any condition that I would want. I'm going to hold you to your word! I request a rematch!"

This shocked Ieyasu and Reborn, as well as the others.

"Hm, sorry but I don't recall that happening." Byakuran said as he looked Shoichi in the eye.

This had the red head turning his whole head to face the white haired man. "You're lying! You never forgot about any Choice contest."

"This all sounds way to convenient." Byakuran said as he kept looking Shoichi in the eye.

"But a promise is a promise!" Shoichi told him. "You were always honest when it came to Choice."

"I'm telling you that it never happened." Byakuran said as he closed his eyes and kept the smile in his face. "I can't agree to something that never happened. As the Millefiore boss, I formally refuse."

Shoichi clenched his teeth together. Ieyasu closed his eyes and lowered his head, hoping that something would happen.

"I object." A voice came from one side of them, turning the sight of who it was shocked them. Ieyasu looked up and stared in shock, Byakuran widen his purple eyes at the person. "Byakuran.

"Muu muu, she's moving." Bluebell said.

"As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell..." The person began, the object around his neck glowed orange, also making the Sun Arcobaleno's Pacifier glow.

"You're..." Reborn began but couldn't find the words to finish.

"I also hold half of the authority to decided what is going to happen." The person said. Upon closer view they immediately knew who it was.

The brown haired teen was wearing a big, white, mushroom-shaped hat, that squished his gravity defying brown hair flat, with half of the emblem of what looked like a flower that was colored yellow, and it also had a large black bar at the sides with orange stripes flanking it. He had on a long coat that also had the same flower as the hat on it at the bottom right and left sides of it. Under the coat he had on a black long sleeved leather skin tight shirt, along with black, a size or two bigger than him, leather pants. He had on a pair of shoes that had two inches of heels on them.

"Tsuna... Damn you..." Byakuran said as he narrowed his eyes at him. Shoichi was shocked.

"He's speaking on his own..." He muttered.

"T-Tsuna! What are you doing here." Ieyasu said as he stared at his twin brother in shock and disbelief. "Wait a minute, your the other Boss of the Millefiore!"

Tsuna smiled at them.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me how I did in this story, I would like to hear all of your thoughts.**

 **What's going to happen next! As Ieyasu and Tsuna have now come into contact with each other! Wait until the next chapter to find out.**

 **Yes I decided to give Tsuna the male version of the Giglio Nero clothes seeing as the Giligo Nero family are the original holders for the Pacifiers, so I thought why not.**

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: AU, OC involved, SkyArco!27, Language, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it all belongs to their rightful owner.**

 **Answers to my Reviews:**

 **tofldh: Whether they regret it or not will all depend from when I update the next couple of chapters, thank you for reviewing and reading!**

 **Haou246: Thank you for readding and reviewing!**

 **Azurame Neve: Damn you sort of got it, can't reveal anything as of yet but you are getting there XD thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **R-Ac27: The cool Tsuna will come out in the next chapter just wait and read, for I already have it typed out, may updated it by Saturday, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **ynius: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Si, Tsuna hereda el poder que Luce y Sepira tiene, Tsuna si puede ver el futuro como ellas tenian. Como Tsuna se volvio en el jefe de Giglio Nero va a salir en otro capitulo mas adelante. Si Tsuna es el jefe de el Tri-Ni-Set, y vamos a ver quien es el que va a romper la maldicion de los Arcobalenos. A mi tampoco me gusta su gemelo pero lo necesito para esto. Tsuna se lo hizo cuando el vio el futuro de la batallas. Si tienes mas preguntas dime, estoy lista para responder. Gracias por leer y revisar!**

 **g02sleep: I do apologize for making you confused, what I am doing is starting from the Future Arc not the Arcobaleno Arc, that will be for another day, I decided to start here because this is the part where Tsuna will get to shine. And if I started from the very beginning I would have just stopped and abandoned the story because what I want to write is about Tsuna being the Arcobaleno and not how his brother grows up being Vongola Decimo. I do apologize once again, thanks for telling me I will try and not get you all confused. If you do have any more questions do not hesitate and ask me I would gladly answer them all. Thanks for reviewing and reading.**

 **Belle'Masque: Yes they don't even know about it, and they won't until the time is right. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Kikuue: Thank you for taking time out to read and review!**

 **ErisShadow: Thank you I am also glad that I didn't start from the beginning, it would have bored me to write about his brother and not him, but do not fear for the next chapter will be up within two days or less depending on how long I can finish it for I have it already typed out but not quite finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **FallenNiji: Thank you for reading and reviewing, it makes me really happy!**

 **Neko Nishiriu: I am sorry fro keeping you waiting, the next chapter is already here! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

 **Yukimeki: Haha, thanks fro reading and reviewing, as for why well your going to find out soon~**

 **Natsuki Yuuki: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **animatronic 29: What happened will be explained in this here chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Scaarlett: Haha, here's the next chapter typed out and waiting to be read, thanks for dropping a review!**

 **Wao this one alone is the longest chapter that I have typed out so I hope that you will all enjoy the extra long chapter for making you guys wait to read!**

 **Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _"Tsuna... Damn you..." Byakuran said as he narrowed his eyes at him. Shoichi was shocked._

 _"He's speaking on his own..." He muttered._

 _"T-Tsuna! What are you doing here." Ieyasu said as he stared at his twin brother in shock and disbelief. "Wait a minute, your the other Boss of the Millefiore!"_

 _Tsuna smiled at them._

"There's another boss?" Ryohei said as he never took his eyes off of the brunet. Seeing as everyone else was doing the same, none of them could believe that the second boss of the Millefiore was this close to any of them. "What's going on?"

"The Millefiore Family was created when the up-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglio Nero Family who had a heritage that rivaled the Vongola." Fuuta said. "But why is it Tsunayoshi that leads the Giglio Nero?"

"That is because I inherited it from the previous Boss." Tsuna said as he stayed in his place. "I was chosen by her and by someone else."

"So my suspicion was right." Reborn said as he stared at Tsuna. "To think that the Sky Arcobaleno was right next to us the whole time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hai, Reborn." Tsuna said as he gave them an even wider smile.

"Wait Reborn you knew of this!" Ieyasu said as he somewhat panicked at the thought of his brother also being part of the mafia. "And you didn't even bother to tell us at all!"

"Shut it." Reborn said as he kicked the blond on the face to keep him quiet.

"Ow!" Was heard from the blond as he fell backwards.

The storm guardian noticed something around the neck of Tsuna and immediately called his boss about it.

"Juudaime, look around his neck." Gokudera said, leaning towards the blond.

"W-What, there's a pacifier on his chest, but he's not a baby." Ieyasu said as he stared at his twin in disbelief. "Wait a minute, that color! It's orange, don't tell me..."

"Nice to meet you all again Vongola Decimo and guardians." Tsuna said as he tilted his head to one side, giving the all his brightest smile.

Ieyasu blushed a bit, Ryohei had a look of shock, Yamamoto had his brown eyes widen, as Gokudera had a I-could-care-less face with a light blush, and Lambo looked bored.

"Why did Ieyasu blush at his own brother!" Haru said as she felt jealously from the innocent act of Tsuna.

"Hahaha." That one laugh had everyone back on their feet. "You've got me. Man this sure is a surprise. Yet you look so much better not Tsu-chan."

Tsuna turned his gaze back to Byakuran.

"Huh?" Ieyasu turned to look at his twin.

"Was she sick or something?" Questioned Ryohei.

"No." Shoichi said.

The others turned to look back down at him.

"His soul was broken by Byakuran." Shoichi answered.

"H-His soul?" Ieyasu said as he felt his eye widen, Reborn had a frown on his face.

"Don't make it sound like I'm the bad guy Sho-chan." Byakuran said. "I knew that Tsu-chan was a scaredy-cat, so I did the only thing that would help him calm down."

"No, when you met with Tsunayoshi before the Giglio Nero Family became the Black Spell you destroyed her emotions so that you could have control over the Black Spell!" Shoichi claimed.

"Destroyed his emotions." Ryohei said as he looked at Shoichi.

"So that he wouldn't be able to move or talk on his own." Yamamoto added.

"That's horrible..." Gokudera said in rage. His green eyes glaring holes on the ground.

"Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi." Shoichi said as he turned his gaze back to the Sky Arcobaleno. Who returned the red heads stare with his sad gaze, not answering his question.

Byakuran turned his lilac eyes on the brunet, not bothering to look at anyone else.

"N-No way..." Ieyasu said as he felt his eyes quaver at the thought of being a doll for who knows how long.

"How cruel." Haru said as she squeezed Lambo to her.

"That's aweful." Kyoko responded, they both had their eyes on the brunet who looked at the ground before looking back up at them, the words shocking all of them.

"It's fine." Tsuna said as he looked up at Ieyasu and his family. "My soul has been hiding somewhere far from this time, during that time. So I was safe."

Byakuran narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, Ieyasu looked confused.

"Far from this time?" Kikyo asked.

Tsuna smirked, then turned to look at Byakuran. "Byakuran, it appears that I too can travel to other worlds like you can."

"What." Byakuran said as his lilac eye widen.

This made Ieyasu all the more confused.

"Back to the topic at hand. As the boss of Millefiore's Black Spell, I approve of a rematch with the Vongola." Tsuna said. This caught the attention of everyone. "Because the promise between Byakuran and Irie-san regarding a rematch did happen.

Byakuran looked troubled.

"How would you know!" Exclaimed Bluebell.

"Tsu-chan I am glad that you are healthy," Byakuran said as he spoke to her. "but you don't have the authority to interfere with my decision. After all you are a number two, nothing more."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the white haired male.

"I am the one that says what goes and what doesn't, discussion over." Byakuran said.

"Indeed. I understand." Tsuna closed his eyes as if thinking carefully before opening them back again. "Then I will withdraw from the Millefiore Family."

That had given him all kinds of reaction from every single one of them.

"Sawada Ieyasu, I have a favor to ask." Tsuna said as he turned to look at his brother, not minding the fact that he spoke his whole name.

"Huh? A f-favor?" Ieyasu said, feeling weird to hear his brother talk to him and using his full name too.

"Please..." Tsuna looked at him with hopeful eyes as he put his hands together. "Please protect me."

"What!" Ieyasu said as he never expected to hear those words from his brother. All his guardians were looking at the scene, waiting to hear their Boss's orders, only to see him panicking. "P-Protect you? But you are our enemy!"

"Not just protect me, but the pacifiers of my comrades as well." Tsuna said as he pulled out four silver looking solid pacifiers.

Reborn had his eyes on the pacifiers as soon as he saw them, Ieyasu had his mouth open.

"Those are the Arcobaleno's?!" He yelled.

"You can't take those without my permission, Tsu-chan." Byakuran said as he gave her a foxy smile. "They are part of my Tri-Nii-Set collection."

"That's where you are wrong Byakuran. These were left in my care. They won't be considered Tri-Nii-Set in your policy." Tsuna said as he clutched the pacifiers to his chest. "That is because..."

A white light began to form around the solid pacifiers, Tsuna closing his eyes as he gently held the pacifiers. Everyone was shocked that the pacifiers could still glow so beautiful, with the help of Tsuna of course. The one who had the most fascination in his eyes was Byakuran.

"Soulless pacifiers will never reveal the meaning of their existence." Tsuna continued as he pulled the pacifiers up to his eye level and smiled.

"They are able to shine so brightly?" Shoichi said as he was captivated by the beauty of the pacifiers.

"W-What's going on? How can Tsuna make them shine like that!" Ieyasu said as he stared at his twin.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're amazing Tsu-chan. I definitely need you." Byakuran said as he never left his eye wander and kept them on the pacifiers glow. "Now come, let's make up."

"Stop!" Tsuna yelled as he let the light die down and pulled the pacifiers to his chest again. Byakuran listened as he watched the light go down. "We will no longer leave our souls with you."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? If you're going to take those and run, I'll just chase you to the ends of the earth and take them back." Tsuna stared at him in worry. "Now then, let us return. Come back to me."

Byakuran raised his arm to grab hold of the brunet all the while smirking at him making the brunet freeze in his place.

"Helo her Ieyasu!" Kyoko said as she watched the scene unfold. Both her and Haru were panicking at the sight before them.

"Huh, b-but?!" Ieyasu was at a lost of what to do, he turned to see that Byakuran was within arms length to drag him brother. Before he could make a move a gun shot ranged out.

Silencing all noises that were going around. Tsuna and Ieyasu both turned to see who it was, as Byakuran examined his burned jacket.

"That shot..." Ieyasu said, he quickly turned his head to stare at Reborn in wonder. "Reborn!"

Tsuna took that as a cue to go over to his side so he ran over there, pacifiers back in their original place, and hid behind the Sun Arcobaleno. Byakuran looked pissed.

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran." Reborn said as he made the white haired male turn to look at him. "I don't give a damn who you are. If you lay a finger on the Arcobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet."

Ieyasu ran his hands through his hair. "He's the Arcobaleno boss?"

"Playing the knight in shining armor, strongest baby, Arcobaleno Reborn." Byakuran said with a serious face.

"Lord Byakuran." Kikyo said as he told his boss. "Rest assured, we shall bring Lord Tsunayoshi to you."

Then Kikyo, Zakuro and Torikabuto flew up into the air. Kikyo did a spin as he flew up, making small bombs covered in purple flame fly towards the Vongola. Who in turn did not expect something to happen so fast so they were unable to defend. Just as it was about to hit them someone else threw bombs, making them explode as they crashed together. For a couple of seconds no one could see a thing as smoke filled the space.

"VOOIIII! You get to deal with me." A familiar voice rang out. Upon the smoke clearing they saw Squalo and Hibari. Squalo had a big smirk on his face as Hibari had an annoyed on and was poking the silver haired man with is tonfa. "I've been itching to let loose."

"Out of the way." Was all Hibari said. "That's my prey."

Ieyasu was at a lost for words as he saw the two standing in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't poke me." Squalo said irritated.

"Squalo, Hibari!"

"O-ho, you guys will never learn." Kikyo said as he stared down at them.

"Wait what are you guys doing?!" Ieyasu said as he yanked on his blond hair.

Hibari readied his tonfas. "Bring it."

"O-ho." Kikyo said as he put his right hand over his chest and made it shine. "Very well."

"Why is everyone gearing up to fight!" Ieyasu said as he watched the scene unfold.

"Let's calm down Kikyo." Byakuran turned and gave them a foxy smile. "Tsu-chan has been asleep for a long time. He must be upset after awaking from his deep slumber."

"As you wish Lord Byakuran." Kikyo said as he lowered his arms and stood down.

Smiling Byakuran turned to face Tsuna. "Then how about this Tsu-chan, if you return to the Millefiore then I will give the Vongola rings back to the Vongola family."

Everyone was shocked to hear the news.

"W-Wait didn't you want the Vongola Rings first?" Ieyasu said as he gave a confuse stare to Byakuran.

 _'What I want right now is Tsu-chan. He has his soul back so the rings can come later,'_ Byakuran thought as he stared at the brunet. Everyone questioned about what was going on.

"Byakuran, I know why you want me." Tsuna said as he looked at him. They all turned to stare at him. "And because of the I can never return to you."

"Then I have no intention of handing those protecting you their weapons. But it seems that your brother looks terrified by your request."

Ieyasu did look terrified he had no clue what to do, luckily someone saved him.

"The Vongola Rings do no belong to you Byakuran." Tsuna said as he stood next to his brother. Ieyasu turned to stare at him, not knowing what to say. "The pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno. The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola Family. That is a fact and yet you forced Ieyasu to play a match of Choice and named the price the Tri-Nii-Set. Knowing that it was the fastest way to get you hands on them. As long as I have my soul I am a member of the Tri-Nii-Set as the Sky Arcobaleno, and I will not accept this action. In other words I do not accept your battle over the Tri-Nii-Set and find the game of Choice invalid!"

Tsuna knew he was taking a risk but he didn't care, he would do anything for his little brother even if said brother ignored his existence.

"I-Invalid?"

"Meaning..."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't have to hand over the Vongola Rings." Tsuna said as he stood firm.

Byakuran laughed and put a hand on his face. "The Sky Arcobaleno certainly holds such authority over the Tri-Nii-Set, but you don't want to anger my. Do you not care what happens to the remaining Black Spell Members once they find out that their precious Leader betrayed me."

Tsuna froze at the words, his eyes shaking before closing them and reopening them again. He has made up his mind.

"Well they will do anything for you, they would happily be boiled or grilled just for your sake." Byakuran said, watching the conflict in Tsuna's eyes.

"You're going to use them as hostages." Ieyasu said not noticing his brothers problem.

"They all.." Tsuna took a breath before making up his mind. "They all would understand."

"But then that means you're willing to let your friends die?" Ieyasu turned to look at his brother in shock.

"The rest is up to you, Ieyasu." Reborn said as he had his fedora covering his eyes. Tsuna looked down at the baby. "Tsunayoshi has asked you to protect him. What are you going to do."

"But he's willing to let his friends die..." Ieyasu stopped talking when he saw his brother's gaze. _'Those eyes, he's made up his mind as if knowing that this would happen.'_

"Tsu-chan, it seems like you brother doesn't want to deal with you." Byakuran said as he raised his arm to him. "Come back to me, I'm willing to forgive you right now."

Ieyasu was at a loss, he had no idea what to do, just then a scene from a long, long time ago entered his mind.

 _"Tsuna-nii!" A four year old Ieyasu said, as he was playing outside with his brother, catching the attention of said brother._

 _"What is it, Ieyasu." Tsuna said as he walked to his younger brother._

 _"Promise we will always be together." Ieyasu said as he gave his big brother a smile._

 _"Un! I promise." Tsuna said as he held the hand of his brother. "If you are ever in danger then I will come to your rescue."_

 _"Me too!" Ieyasu said as he hugged Tsuna. "We will never be separated ever!"_

Ieyasu widen his eyes, he reached out his hand and grabbed Tsuna's arm just as he was moving. He gave him a determined look, shocking Tsuna and Byakuran.

"Come with us!" Ieyasu said, not letting his arm go. Tsuna turned to stare at him his warm chocolate eyes growing bigger as all his emotions flew in them. "Join us! Tsuna-nii!" Those words had the brunet in tears, as he heard his brother say the name he longed for. "Everyone! We're going to protect my brother!"

Haru and Kyoko had smiles on their faces.

"Tsuna!"

"Okay! Well said!" Ryohei said as he also had a determined look on his face.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto said as he also looked determined.

"Yes!" Gokudera said. Everyone smiled at the words of Ieyasu.

Tsuna smiled at his brother. "Thank you."

"Huh, oh..." After realizing what he called Tsuna he blushed red.

"Idjit, like I will let that happen." Zakuro said.

"Lord Byakuran, please give us permission to attack and take Lord Tsunayoshi back." Kikyo said.

"Go for it." Byakuran said as he had a dark look on his face.

"All right." Kikyo said as he pulled out his ring.

"Time for destruction." Torikabuto said, flying towards them.

Squalo threw more bombs and used the smoke to his advantage. He flew up towards them in his box weapon. "VOIII THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

He attacked Kikyo, swinging his sword around. Hibari looked pissed as Haru and Lambo looked scared.

"Salmon." Lambo said with his eyes wide.

"No it's a shark!" Haru answered.

Ieyasu looked behind him to see the battle. "Squalo!"

"He's going to buy us time." Dino answered as he took out his whip. "Ieyasu, we should fall back and regroup!"

"Fall back, but we're surrounded by buildings." Ieyasu said as he face Dino.

"In that case, the Flame Ring Teleportation System that bought you here should he near by." Tsuna said calmly.

"You mean the thing that warped us here from Namimori?" Ieyasu questioned.

"He's right. I'm getting a metallic reading above Vongola Base." Spanner said as he leaned on Yamamoto.

"If we use the teleportation system, then we probably make it back to Namimori." Reborn said.

"VOIII!" Squalo's yell ranged out.

"I won't let that happen." Kikyo said as he dodged the swing from Squalo. He then opened a box weapon and let the purple flamed bombs out aiming them at Ieyasu. Gokudera reacted quickly and opened his box weapon, defending them from the attack. Shocking Kikyo.

"Sistemi C.A.I.! I'm going to stop you this time." Gokudera said as he showed off his rings. Hibari turned to look at him. "Juudaime! Use this chance to head to the teleportation system."

"G-Got it! Sorry Gokudera." Tsuna said, turning he lead the way. "Let's go. everyone."

Kikyo made a move to step in but was stopped by Squalo. "You ain't going anywhere." The silver haired man said.

"Nuu, nuu. What are you doing Kikyo." Bluebell said as she turned to look at him.

"Idjit, stop fooling around with wimpy attacks." Zakuro said as he lit his ring. "Let's end this with one shot-"

"Stop Zakuro." Kikyo interfered. "Lord Byakuran does not want us to harm Lord Tsunayoshi"

Zakuro turned to look down at Byakuran to make sure, upon seeing his stare he let his guard down.

"Got it." Zakuro said as he put his hand on his chin, then he looked up just in time to see Squalo's attack."

"Bastards! Don't look away." Squalo said as he swung his sword close enough to slice Zakuro, only to have said man dodge in time.

"That was close, idjit!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"This sin't good!'" Ryohei said as he glanced behind them, only to see Torikabuto right on their heels. But before said man could touch them he was forced back by a shot of storm flames.

"I did say that I am going to stop you this time!" Gokudera said as he had his Flame Arrow in a ready position to fire again.

"There you have it." Squalo said as he flew down to Gokudera, floating next to him.

"Gentlemen..." A cold voice came from behind them. Squalo and Gokudera turned around only to see a pissed off Hibari with one hand holding his box weapon. "If you don't cut it out I'm going to get angry. That's my prey."

"Tsu-chan, I won't let you get away." Byakuran said as he stared at them leaving the battlefield. "You will be my prisoner for all eternity."

He stared after him with his smirk. All the while Tsuna felt a shiver as she felt his eye on him while running away with his brother and his family. He knew something was going to happen and soon.

Tsuna ran behind all of them, making sure to get the injured inside Vongola base. Then the civilian's and finally him, but he stopped when he saw Ieyasu standing outside waiting for someone.

"What about Gokudera and the others?" The blond questioned. Turning his head to see if they were behind them, only to see them turning the corner. Squalo riding his shark all proud, while Gokudera and Hibari rode on the back of the shark.

"Ah!"

"They're here!."

"Alright, let's head out!" Squalo said as he stared at them.

"You guys did it!" Ieyasu said with a smile on his face.

"It's Hibari." Gokudera said as he had a smile on his face and Uri on his head. "The needles from his hedgehogs are multiplying to slow them all down."

"Hibari really is amazing." Ieyasu said as he stared at the perfect in amazement.

"This will buy us some time." Ryohei exclaimed, only to be ruined by the mist guardian.

"Boss!" Chrome yelled and pointed behind Squalo and the others. Ieyasu turned and saw who it was.

"Wha-Byakuran!" Tsuna yelled. "It really is him!"

Tsuna frowned at the sight of him. _'He won't give up so easily. What to do.'_ Just then a familiar voice, one that helped her soul hide away from when Byakuran tried to break it, entered his head. His brown eyes widen.

 _'He's so tenacious.'_ Squalo thought. Dino stepped forward with his whip.

"Take Tsunayoshi and the others, and get out of here." Dino told Ieyasu. "I will buy you all some time to get out of here."

"But then you will be all by yourself, Dino..." Ieyasu told him. Not noticing the smile of on the brunet's face.

"Someone has to do this." Dino answered. "The real six Funeral Wreaths will be here any minute. Go!"

Ieyasu was lost, not knowing what to do. Before he had a chance Tsuna ran up to the mist guardian as if waiting for something. Chrome turned to look at her only to freeze, she knew this feeling. Indigo colored mist began to pour from the trident on her hands, Chrome loosened her hold on the weapon while Tsuna waited patiently. Not caring that Byakuran was nearing them every second.

"No one will be able to stop me." Byakuran told them, not noticing the mist. Chrome watched as her trident disappeared, Ieyasu quickly turned when he felt the sensation of one person he knows all to well.

 _'This sensation...'_ He thought.

"Kufufu, I don't know about that." A familiar voice to all of them, even Tsuna, came from the indigo colored mist. Then a older version of the other half of the Mist Guardian appeared with his trident. "Not even me?"

Ieyasu and Byakuran were both shocked to see the man right there, even Hibari was shocked at the sudden appearance. But before either of them could say the name someone beat them, someone they least expected.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna said as he stared at him in happiness. He ran up and hugged him. "You really are ok."

"Oya? Why wouldn't I be." Mukuro said as he returned the hug.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said with a blush on her cheeks.

Ieyasu turned to stare at his brother hugging the man. _'How does he know Mukuro.'_

Mukuro then released himself of the brunet's hug and stood in front of her, taking the blow of Byakuran's ring against his trident. Tsuna watched in fascination as Mukuro defended him from Byakuran.

Mukuro, after Kufufu-ing, released his First Path caught Byakuran in it. "It's been a long while Sawada Ieyasu."

"His hair is longer." Ieyasu said as he just noticed it. "Is this his future version? But aren't you injured?"

Just then Byakuran's face appeared inside the fire of Mukuro's illusion.

"Ieyasu's right, Mukuro." Byakuran said.

Mukuro and the others couldn't believe what was happening. Tsuna had a frown on his face.

"I thought that I had destroyed your mind, when you were possessing my subordinate. Or at least caused enough damage to prevent you from creating such illusions." Byakuran said as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Kufufufu, I definitely thought it was over when I fell prey to your scheme, but who ever said I was alone." Mukuro said as he caught the attention of those lilac eyes.

Byakuran was quiet thinking about the words the illutionist said, only to realize the meaning. "Now I see, you had your helper open a hole for you to escape."

Tsuna's eyes widen.

"More like a poorly raised child." Mukuro commented, Tsuna smiled he already knew who it was.

"A child?" Asked Ieyasu.

"Anyway. Sawada Ieyasu, take the Sky Arcobaleno far from here, do not let him fall into the hands of Byakuran." Mukuro said as he stared at the white haired man.

"But-" Ieyasu did not finish for Tsuna interrupted him.

"Mukuro! Will we meet again." Tsuna said as he walked closer to him.

Kufufu, but of course." Mukuro said as he turned to looked at him, at that moment Byakuran pierced his hand through Mukuro's chest. Mukuro turned to look down at the hand, Tsuna and Chrome gasped. "Now get going."

Ieyasu turned to get everyone inside their base, all the while getting his flames to charge the device. Before Tsuna could enter he turned to stare at Mukuro, who in turned stared at him, the words he mouthed bought a smile to his face.

In the next moment they were gone. Tsuna opened his eyes and walked out the door of the base, yes they were back to Namimori, the shrine and everything was there. He turned to look at the guardians and his brother, then frowned.

 _'Should I forgive them, all of them even Ieyasu?'_ Tsuna thought before shaking his head and walking to the Sun Arcobaleno. "Reborn, we need to talk."

"What is it." Reborn said as he heard his ex-student slip and fall down the stairs trying to follow after the skylark.

"It's about what's going to happen next." Tsuna said, ignoring this brother who was talking to his guardians. "But we need somewhere else to talk about."

"Right follow me, we will enter our secret base." Reborn said as he walked to the entrance with the brunet following, not turning to look at his brother. As they all entered Tsuna began to tell Reborn of what they could do as a power up. "What about you."

"I will go as well, I know what I can do for them, but as for my past self..." Tsuna stopped before looking up. "The Pacifier has began to come off from my past self, I think we all know what that means."

Reborn quickly turned his head up to stare at him, of course he knew what that meant. "But how are you..."

"That is something I will never say, for it is something I can never explain." Tsuna said. "But we both knew it was going to happen, after all with me carrying the curse and everything."

Reborn stared at the ground. "You-"

"He will never know about this." Tsuna interrupted the hitman. "No one will, I know you already know what I am going to do, right."

"Of course." Reborn sighed before jumping down the table. "I will go ans speak to Lal about all of the things that have happened for now come with me and wait until I tell you to come in."

"Alright." Tsuna got up and walked after Reborn. As they walked the brunet was in deep thought about what was going to happen next. He stopped right outside the door and watched as Reborn entered. _'If all goes according to plan then they will have nothing to worry about.'_

Just then he saw Lambo run by past him with Ieyasu chasing after him, not seeming to notice his presence at all or just ignoring him. Tsuna saw something flash in his head, a memory of long ago one that made him be hated by every single one of them.

 _Tsuna was over at Takesushi with Ieyasu and Yamamoto the three were currently hanging out and eating. Nana, Tsuyoshi and his wife were all talking to each other, just then Yamamoto's mom said she had to step out to buy more_ _ingredients._

 _Little Tsuna stopped playing with is brother and friend he turned to look at Yamamoto's mom and ran up to her._

 _"Don't go!" He yelled as he grabbed her leg. "Please don't go!"_

 _"Ara? Tsu-kun what are you doing?" Nana said as she went to grab her son and proceed to pull him away from the shocked woman. "Let go of Rei-chan!"_

 _"T-Tsu-kun, why can't I go?" Rei said after her shocked passed. She looked down at the brown eyed kid._

 _"Becuase if you do you will never return!" Tsuna said as he dug his face into her pants._

 _"What do you mean, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said as he tiled his head to the side._

 _"She will die at the hands of a drunk driver." Tsuna wailed as Nana finally got him to let go of Rei. Both Rei and Tsuyoshi looked at each other, Nana seemed shocked, Ieyasu and Yamamoto stared at Tsuna. Before the two Yamamoto's laughed it off as a joke._

 _"I will be back and then you can see that nothing ever happened to me!" Rei said as she stepped out, Tsuna crying after her to get back. The rest of the adults played it off and began to talk once again, only when three hours have passed did they begin to worry._

 _"Rei-chan hasn't come back from the store." Nana said as she glanced at the entrance of the door and then back to the man at the counter._

 _"Yea, now I am beginning to get worried." Tsuyoshi said, and as if to make matters worse the phone began to ring. Tsuyoshi, nervously, picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

 _Nana watched as his face slowly fell into one of shock, sadness and despair. She frowned as she turned to see that Yamamoto and Ieyasu were playing together but Tsuna was staring at the phone. She heard the be put back into it's place. "Tsuyoshi-san?"_

 _"She's dead..." Tsuyoshi said as he felt tears well up in his eyes._

 _"W-What do you mean?" Nana said as she stood up. Yamamoto and Ieyasu also turned to look at the man._

 _"Pops?"_

 _"R-Rei-chan is dead..." Tsuyoshi said as he put a hand on his face. "She got killed by a drunk driver!"_

 _Nana gasped and covered her mouth. Yamamoto and Ieyasu both turned to look at Tsuna who was crying. Nana quickly went over and tugged both kids away from the brunet who turned to stare at her. He began walking to her but saw how she flinched and then moved back. Tsuna slowly felt his heart break. After that his mother and everyone else began to distance themselves from him, Tsuyoshi knew that the kid had no fault so he never blamed him, always talked to him when he would pass by. He never blamed him._

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts as Reborn told him to enter. Tsuna opened the door and saw the woman lying on the bed.

"Hello." Tsuna greeted her with a smile.

"Y-You're!" She couldn't finish as the shock became to much for her.

"It's nice to see you Lal Mirch."

"This is the Sky Arcobaleno, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I know who he is idiot!" Lal told Reborn. "But to think that the Sky Boss would be so closed to us."

Tsuna smiled at them both.

"But now we need to do a couple of other things, we need to prepare for something, Tsuna now." Reborn told them both.

"Right, may I ask of you a favor Lal Mirch." Tsuna said as he walked over to her. He then saw her nod before closing his eyes and holding his hands in a prayer, Reborn and Lal saw the pacifier glow before dying down. "May I ask of you to guard these in my place until I get back."

Lal saw as he took out small silver pacifiers from his cloak and giving them to her, before handing her the Sky Arcobaleno.

"This-" Lal quickly turned to look at the brunet who in turn gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I know."

"I will guard them!" Lal said determined to do it. "So make sure you come back."

"Yes I will, shall we head of?" Tsuna said.

"First thing first, we need you to get changed." Reborn told him.

Tsuna took off his hat and set it inside one of the many closets and hung his cloak, leaving him in his long sleeved black shirt and pants. "Will this do?"

"Let's head out." Reborn said, Tsuna turned and bowed to Lal before following the hitman. On their way they met up with Ieyasu.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Ieyasu I need you to gather everyone that came into the future and have them meet up at Shoichi's device by tomorrow."

"Huh, but why?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I say." Cue the kick to the blond's chest. "Let's go Tsuna."

And with that the two left, ignoring the cries of wait from the blond.

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell me how I did in this story, I would like to hear all of your thoughts.**

 **Please review**


End file.
